


Big Brother

by LittleRookie



Series: The life of Emily Hamilton-Rosberg [5]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Brothers, Comforting, Crying, Family, Multi, new family member
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRookie/pseuds/LittleRookie
Summary: Dany is going to be a big brother. He is very happy about it ... at first.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, a new story about Dany and Emily.  
> Have fun :)

“Emi, Emi, guess what!” An excited Dany rushed into the Mercedes garage and nearly bumped into his best friend. Nico steadied the little girl.  
“Careful, Dany!” He said and the young boy sheepishly smiled at the driver.  
“Sorry, Mr Rosberg!” Dany mumbled. Nico ruffled his hair.  
“It’s okay, we just don’t want you hurt. Besides you can call me Nico.” The driver smiled at both of the children and then went to check on his car. Dany turned to Emily.  
“What is it you’re so excited about?” The girl asked. Dany grinned.  
“I’m going to be a big brother!” He exclaimed voice laced with happiness. However, his smile soon went away when he noticed that his friend didn’t seem very happy about this prospect. In fact she looked a little bit sad. Dany took her hand.  
“What’s wrong, Emi?” He gently asked. Emily shook her head.  
“I’m very happy for you but … will you still play with me when you are a big brother?” She asked timidly. Dany vigorously nodded.  
“Of course I will. This does not chance our friendship! I always will be there for you!” Emily smiled.  
“Thank you.” Dany hugged her.  
“You don’t need to thank me, you’re my best friend.” Emily grinned.  
“So when are you going to get a brother? Or a sister?” Dany shrugged.  
“Dad said about September or something. And I don’t know if it’s going to be a boy or a girl. I hope for a boy. Because I don’t need a girl I already have you.”  
“My, aren’t you two cute?” A voice came from the door. Lewis was standing there and watched the two children. Emily blushed.  
“Stop it, daddy!” She exclaimed. Lewis chuckled.  
“Sorry, Emi. So what is it? Dan and Seb are going to be parents again?” He asked Dany who nodded.  
“Yes, I’m going to be a big brother.” He proudly said. Lewis nodded.  
“I’m sure you are going to be a fine brother.” He told the young boy who grinned in return.  
“Thanks Mr Hamilton!” Lewis winked at him. Emily tugged at Dany’s sleeve.   
“Can we play now?” She asked and Dany readily agreed.

***

It was already end of October, when Dany came for a sleepover to Emily’s house, for it was a free weekend for the drivers. He looked tired and downcast, his usual cheeriness was nowhere to be noticed. He barely greeted the two Mercedes drivers who opened the door for him and went straight to Emily’s room. Nico looked at Lewis.  
“Do you know what bothers him?” Lewis only shrugged his shoulders.  
“I have no clue.” He thought for a while. Then it dawned on him. “Didn’t he say he was going to be a big brother in September? Maybe his new sibling is bothering him?” Nico carefully nodded his head.  
“That could be true.” He said. “Let’s see. Maybe we can figure it out while he stays here.”

Emily was drawing a picture when her door opened and her best friend came into the room. She happily looked up but when she saw the look on his face she immediately got up and rushed towards him.  
“What’s wrong?” She asked. “Did anything happen?” Dany groaned and slumped onto the floor. Emily sat next to him.  
“When I told you that I was going to be a big brother, I was really excited about it. But now that we have Max … I don’t know. He only screams especially in the night, so I can’t sleep and he is drawing all the attention on him. I haven’t done anything with my parents since he is with us and I have a feeling they don’t care about me anymore.”  
Silent tears were dripping out of Dany’s eyes as he said this. Emily hugged him tight. The little boy seemed to melt into her embrace and cried more. For a long time none of them did anything they just sat there wrapped up in each other’s arms. Finally Dany’s tears subsided until all he did was sniffing. But Emily was still holding him in her arms when she spoke up.  
“If you want you can stay here for a while.” She offered. Dany looked at her.  
“I know but I still want to be with my parents.” Emily didn’t know what to say so she only wrapped her arms tighter around her friend.  
They still sat like this, when Nico came to his daughter’s room to get them for dinner. He immediately noticed that something was wrong, when he saw the two children curled up into each other. Not wanting to be too forward he carefully sat next to them and rubbed Emily’s arm.  
“What’s wrong you two?” He gently asked. Emily didn’t say anything but Dany looked up and told Nico about his brother Max. He trusted the blonde so he didn’t have any doubts about telling him the truth. Nico listened intently. When Dany has finished he gently placed his hand on the boy’s head.  
“I understand, Dany. But I’m sure that Dan and Seb didn’t stop to care about you. Your brother is very young so he needs somebody to take care of him. Maybe your dads are a little bit overwhelmed and perhaps they don’t find the time to take proper care of you but they still love you, I’m sure of that.” Dany looked at Nico with wide eyes.  
“Are you really sure?” He asked with a slightly cracked voice. Nico nodded.  
“Yes, Dany. I’m absolutely certain!” Dany sighed in relief a small smile spreading on his face. Nico clapped his hands.  
“Okay, you two. Do you want to have dinner?”

***

When Emily and Dany are both tucked into bed Nico went into the living room and sat down next to his husband. Lewis looked at him questioningly.  
“What’s wrong, Nico? Did you find out what bothers Dany?” Nico nodded.  
“Yes, I found out. Dany thinks that his dads would not care about him anymore, now they have Max. He is scared but I told him that they would not stop to love him. But I think we should talk to Dan and Seb about this. I have a feeling that they might worry about Dany.” Lewis readily agrees. So they got their things and after asking their neighbour, Madame Decour, to watch over the two little ones, they went to drive to Dan’s and Seb’s house which is luckily not too far away from their own.  
The door was opened by a tired looking Sebastian but his tiredness soon gave room to concern when he saw who was standing in front of the door.  
“What happened?” He asked. “Is there anything wrong with Dany?” Nico shook his head but then thought better of it and shrugged his shoulders.  
“Well, it’s a little bit complicated. Can we get in?” Sebastian opened the door to his fellow drivers and ushered them into the living room where an equally tired looking Dan sat on the couch a little bundle in his arms.  
“Please be quiet.” He whispered. “He just fell asleep.”  
The two Mercedes drivers sat down on the couch opposite to them however Nico couldn’t help himself he had to take a look on the baby. Like Dany he had a tuft of brown hair on his head, he was fidgeting in his sleep, the tiny fists were flailing. Dan gently rocked his second son and he seemed to calm down.  
“So what is wrong with Dany?” Sebastian spoke up and Dan’s head flew around to his husband.  
“Dany? What happened to Dany? Is he alright?” Nico looked at the two of them.  
“When he came to us today he looked downcast and sad. We asked him what bothered him but he didn’t answer and went straight to Emily’s room. It wasn’t until later when I was getting them for dinner when he told me that he is scared that you two would not love him anymore now that you have Max.”  
Dan and Seb look at each other with horrified expressions.  
“But of course we love him.” Dan exclaims. “Why wouldn’t we? Well, it’s true that little Max here is a little bothersome and maybe we didn’t show him that much affection but …” Seb gently touched his husbands arm.  
“Maybe we should talk to Dany.” He suggested. “And tell him that we still love him no matter what.” Dan nodded.  
“Yes, we definitely should do that!” Nico smiled at them.  
“Thank you, guys!”

***

The next day Dan and Seb both came to get their eldest son and they brought little Max along. Dany came running to his parents but when he saw his little brother Dany abruptly stopped his run. Emily rushed to his side and took his hand. Seb kneeled on the floor.   
“Come here, Dany.” He gently said. Reluctantly Dany came closer. Sebastian drew his son into a tight hug.  
“We missed you yesterday evening, champ.” He said. Dany looked at his father.  
“Really?” He asked not quite convinced. Sebastian gently cupped his face.  
“Of course, Dany. We didn’t get to tuck you in and give you a good night kiss. And little Max here also missed his big brother.”  
At this Dan also kneeled next to his husband the baby in his arms was awake, his blue eyes were wide as he looked around. Dany shyly touched his brother’s hand. Immediately Max grabbed one of his fingers and gurgled. A smile was spreading on Dany’s face. He slowly bent down and kissed Max’s forehead. The baby gurgled once more and kicked his legs. Dany laughed. Then he was swept into a tight embrace from his father.  
“We love you, champ!” Sebastian whispered to his son. “We love you, no matter what!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a request about a story with Dany and Emily, please let me know :)  
> I'll try my best.


End file.
